


The Mandalorian

by Kaggath



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Mandalorian, SWTOR, Sith, Twi'lek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggath/pseuds/Kaggath
Summary: He does not understand the treasure of a name.





	The Mandalorian

“Bring this to The Mandalorian,” he’d said. In his hurryings and preparations and delegations in war, Malgus didn’t bother to learn the name of his own ally. Maybe he didn’t realize how or why this scathed Eleena, but it did. The woman fought with him on Alderaan. She was an accomplished warrior and a brilliant mind, reduced to a title as low as “The Mandalorian.”

Veradun lied to himself. Eleena could see it. Every day he built himself into Malgus more and more, and Eleena was the only one who saw them both…saw Malgus crushing Veradun in a black grip, saw Veradun brushing Malgus away like smoke when they were alone. But they were alone less and less, and the beast that was Malgus became more and more present. He convinced himself of ideals born of something he was not, and sculpted himself into it.

Eleena turned over the situation again and again in her head as she marched toward the hangar. By now, the crew of Valor knew better than to get in her way. To impede her doings was to step on the toes of Darth Malgus himself.

Years ago when Lord Adraas interfered Malgus threatened to kill him. Though Malgus made good on his promise, some other Sith had made the fatal error of interrupting his business, finding themselves on the business end of his lightsaber. Eleena wished it had been Adraas. She knew, somehow, he would be the catalyst to something terrible. While he busied himself to slinking in the shadows, others probed and were made examples of. 

Mechanically, Eleena prepared to depart. No questions, only protocol. An efficient machine, cogs and wheels working tirelessly for the will of Darth Malgus. It was entirely unusual for a being of her stature to be taught to fly, but it was also unusual for her to do many of the things she did. As Eleena was cleared for takeoff, she found herself wishing Malgus was as good at lying to others as he was to himself.

Hypnotized by her own thoughts and the shimmering blue of hyperspace, she let her mind wander to all the places it never could. 

War didn’t age, didn’t tire, didn’t die. She would, and so would Veradun. His face was as war torn as the planets he attacked. He needed a machine just to breathe, and yet he still fought tirelessly. What would happen to her the day Malgus fell? Would she be by his side, as she insisted after his defeat on Alderaan? Would she be away, like now, only to return to Valor bleeding into space? Would the unending machinations of the Sith finally catch up to him, and his…assets…be redistributed to the victor?

Eleena caged that fear, releasing a shuddering breath. Addressing that fear was a battle she could not win. Eleena learned her limits—with Malgus, with Veradun, with herself. On Geonosis she had a spark inside her that Veradun kindled into a fire, an inferno she never thought would be possible for herself. She had the power to fight, to protect herself. By nurturing her inner strength, she became capable, but at what cost?

By her own free will, by her decision to fight, there was blood on her hands. Could Eleena be proud of what she did with what freedom she had? She fought not for his Empire, but for Malgus. That didn’t change the fact that those beings were dead. Only in hyperspace, completely alone, could she grieve for what she had done. Guilt was faster than light. 

 

 

Approaching the rendezvous, Eleena squelched any sign that she ever had an emotion in her life. Detached from the part of herself she allowed to mourn in private, Eleena resumed her duties. As she always did. The soothing ripples of hyperspace gave way to piercing starlines, and finally the rugged world where Eleena would be met by rugged people. 

Planetside, Eleena found The Mandalorian already waiting. Even from inside her armor, Eleena could see the strength in her stance, in her posture. The Mandalorian stood like a trap ready to be sprung. Eleena supposed wearing armor that supplied the arsenal of a one man army came with a certain air of confidence. As Eleena descended the ramp, The Mandalorian nodded a greeting. If nothing else, with her lavender skin, Eleena was unmistakable. 

A case for a case, business as usual, with few words to exchange. When Eleena was tasked with these deliveries she followed orders and returned to Valor. That was the way things were. She didn’t look in either, didn’t make small talk, didn’t detour. Because of the predictability, Eleena’s hesitation to leave stood out as peculiar. 

The Mandalorian’s hazel eyes pierced into Eleena. She raised one eyebrow, but allowed the silence for Eleena to find her voice.  
“What is your name?” Eleena asked. The Mandalorian’s momentary cloud of confusion held no contempt for her “alien curiosity.” Instead of a scowl, she supplied an endearingly crooked grin as she shook her head.

“It’s Shae,” she said on a chuckle. Eleena couldn’t identify what Shae found so funny, but it didn’t seem to be directed at her and she felt the edges of a smile creeping across her face. Like they had some kind of in-joke. 

“Thank you, Shae,” Eleena said, turning to leave. Although Shae may not know the importance of the exchange to her, Eleena treasured it all the same. Names are important.


End file.
